Dear Brother
by Kathayley37
Summary: What would Chris Davidson say to his older brother after he died? He never truly left, he wants to convey messages. But as a ghost. No one hears you from there.
1. Part 1

**JESUS A NEW FNAF STORY I THOUGHT THIS DAY WOULD NEVER COME! I seriously had left the fandom for a period of time, but with the release of the Ultimate Custom Night, I felt inspired to write stuff. I also have gotten back to fixing the mistakes left in Broken, writing new chapters to current stories and writing new stuff (I can't stop. I need help.)**

 **I know now the timeline is practically complete but I still want to write about my timeline a bit. Besides I feel like I can't leave things unfinished. This will most likely only be a few chapters long, it takes place in my other story "Brother that Brought me Laughter" and events from their will be mentioned here. PLEASE READ THAT FIRST BEFORE YOU READ THIS OTHERWISE IT'LL BE TOO CONFUSING!**

* * *

 **Part 1**

* * *

Dear Brother.

I forgive you.

I said it.

Yes I did. I forgive you.

It was painful when I was there, I remember pain rushing to my skull, then blackness, now I can see you, but you can't see me. I saw you weeping, tears coming down your cheeks when I left my body.

I felt weightless. Nothing held me back.

But I couldn't move on, I didn't know why. I figured I had to keep close to my family. But I was stuck. I couldn't leave the hospital room, when you opened the door, I followed you, to the car, I came inside and I sat next to you. You were holding Fredbear, clutching it tightly. He's my friend Terrance, I tried to say to you, don't hurt him please.

But I don't think you heard me, and I know you wouldn't hurt Fredbear, you're holding onto tightly, like you held my hand. I didn't feel it but I saw you holding my hand. Guilt washed over you.

"I don't know if you can hear me. But I'm sorry."

I heard you Terrance. You really meant it, you were shaking, pale in the face, your fists were clenched tightly, your eyes were wide with clear tears streaming down your cheeks.

"I forgive you." I tried to speak out, I tried to reconnect with my body to say those three words, but the line snapped.

I died. But I heard you say that.

"I'm sorry." You repeated in the car as if I was there, you stared at the Fredbear plushie. I sat next to you, my ghostly hand grabbing at your own, but you didn't feel it.

You didn't feel anything I did.

* * *

Dear Brother

Dad's mad. He shouldn't be. I know he's mad at you.

I'm not, Mom's trying to hard. But I see her crying.

Terrance, people hate you now.

The whole world is against you.

You go out to your bike, I follow you, flying through the air as you ride, you're ahead, heading somewhere else I assume.

You turn left, strange I thought.

You stare at it. The place.

Fredbear's Family Diner.

It's closed.

Because of me.

Me dying there had a bad negative effect on the place, it was closed down, you stare at the empty parking lot, with the building dark inside, the inside empty and stripped bare. You use to be able to see Fredbear and Spring Bonnie from outside. I can't see them. I wonder what they did to them.

"Chris?" you asked, for a minute I thought you could see me, but I realised you were speaking into space, hoping I was near.

"Are you there?" You asked.

"Yes I am." I answered, but you never heard.

"I miss you. I love you. I'm so sorry I did this to you. I-I've fucked up so badly!"

I jumped startled.

Please Terrance, I'm here. Everything's okay. It's stopped hurting for me.

* * *

Dear Brother.

It's cold outside. Your room is warm. I hide in there when you're out at school, I hide in a number of places. The closet, your bedside draw, your desk and under your bed. I'm searching for monsters actually.

I don't like him Terrance. He was under my bed and snatched me away. I feel him near.

I heard the phone ringing outside your room. I don't bother to move from your closet, I stare at the jackets and jumpers. Then I hear Mom.

The baby's coming.

What baby? I asked.

You came into the room and locked the door behind you, you installed a lock to stop Dad from getting in. You're scared of him. He's a little like _him_.

You sit on the bed with your head in your hands. Mom comes to the door and tells us what happened. Well just you, but I heard it.

Auntie Rosalyn's been in an accident.

They're bringing the baby into the world early because of the accident.

Oh that baby.

You don't care at first, you sit there, then you come to the closet and pull on a dark green hoodie and rush out. I don't follow you cause I'm feeling sleepy, so I sit onto your bed and lay there. I can't feel the warmth you left there. But I feel safer in here.

* * *

Dear Brother

I'm sad mom, dad and Holly died. I wish I was there.

I saw you cut yourself, you tried to join me.

Grandpa stopped you, Grandma stopped him from hurting you more.

Now all of a sudden, you were eighteen, without parents and the world against you.

I was 10. I'm still 10.

I will always be 10. I will never grow older.

But I forgive you.

I saw the baby Terrance. Baby Felix Kyle Sullivan. I got my wish granted, I wanted to see him.

I wanted to hold him.

I couldn't.

Brother. What's it like to be you I wonder? What is it like to be in your boots?


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

* * *

Dear Brother

You have an apartment now. It's a bit small but I like it. It doesn't have the feel of a nightmarish type.

You would sleep on the bed, I'd sleep on the small sofa. I didn't need to sleep but it was good to past the time, I really had nothing to do at night. I like being near you brother. You make me feel safe.

When morning comes, you go to work, sometimes I follow you, other times I don't.

I always follow you to the supermarket and I remember what it was like to eat and taste. Sometimes I can interact with outside things, I pull out a bag of chips which falls to the ground, you look at them before taking them into your shopping cart and going to the register with them. It's nice sometimes to know I can do that. It makes me feel like I'm still connected to the outside.

Brother, I'm glad you went to visit our grandparents. I still like exploring the house, I faze in and out of rooms, powering down through the walls like they didn't exist. I can hear you speaking with them, Grandpa talks about animatronics. His favourite animatronic I think is Freddy. Grandma disagrees. She really liked Bonnie.

I went outside to the garden and went to the rose bush, if I sweep my hand quickly enough over it, I can mimic the wind blowing against the soft red pedals and the bright lush green leaves. I remember when I pricked myself here when I was five, you kissed it better cause Mom wasn't there. We both smiled.

Back inside, I saw some photos of me were still on the wall, in Grandma and Grandpa's room, I saw an incomplete photo scrap book on Grandma's vanity. I can't turn the pages of the book, but I see photos of myself. I wanna know what else is in here. So I concrete hard on moving it slightly so someone will come over.

I focused too hard. Cause it came crashing down onto the floor with a loud thump.

"I'll go see what that was." Grandma comes in and sees the book on the ground, she bends down to pick it up.

"What was that darling?" Grandpa asked.

"Just me book Antonius. It fell. Must have placed it on a bad angle and it slipped." She lifted it up and brought it to the living room.

"I've never seen that book." You told them.

"Oh I never showed it. Guess I could let you see it... actually. Wait a minute."

Grandma came back and opened her closet, she pulled out a box and ran back into the living room. I came into the living room and flowed above you Terrance, she pulled out one of the older looking books and you began to see all the images.

The earliest image was from 1945, it was black and white, there were soldiers and normal looking people with a little girl holding her mothers hand to the right. The words below were written in cursive.

Liberation of Lindos, Greece in 1944. Myself (Margareta) aged six years old with my Mother, and Russian Soldiers.

So Grandma made these. I loved every picture, and the stories she told. I saw a photo of Mom when she was a baby and she and Rosalyn acting much alike to us. "Bickering alley cats fighting over the last food scrap" was Grandma's description. We all laughed.

There were images of people I hadn't even met. People I knew so well.

Grandma, Grandpa, You, Me, Auntie Rosalyn, Mom, Dad, Holly, Finn, Felix, Grandpa's brother, Grandpa's parents, Grandma's five brothers and three sisters, Uncle Ben, his parents alongside our grandparents.

She rekindled in lost memories. She laughed and smiled. It was the first time I heard her laugh since Mom and Dad died. It was beautiful. It made me smile.

Terrance, you're still here.

Please make them smile.

* * *

Dear Brother

He's dead. I felt a snap, a sharp cut to my heart.

Our Grandfather is dead. You arrive at hospital five minutes later after furiously pedalling on your bike.

You got the phone call from Grandma that he was taken to hospital.

Where's Finn and Felix? I ask as I knew from this morning when we were at Grandma's house that he had been asked to watch them at a birthday at Freddy's. I was panicked. But then I saw Grandma crying. You embraced her. I leapt up and embraced her too. I wanted to hug her too. I cried. We all did.

At night when you were asleep, I felt it. My heart being pulled. That's what it felt like. I screamed and cried for you.

"Please Terrance make it stop!" I wanted you to be the brother you were when I was five, saving me from awful danger. My chest was burning and I felt like vomiting. Tears were streaming down my face. I held onto you wanting it to stop. I was unsure if it would stop.

Then I heard a child screaming. I couldn't see it. But it was hurting my head.

I felt like this when Grandpa died...

Terrance. Where is Finn and Felix? I'm worried about them now.

* * *

Dear Brother.

You're searching for a lost cause. Finn and Felix are gone. I don't want to see your heart break again. Everyone is searching. There's no trance. I want you to stop. You will break your own heart. Auntie is crying, calling herself a bad mother. So many people I knew are searching. It seems only in tragedy that people can truly unite in the face of it.

I was in the car, impatient a bit, it was dark now. You and Grandma come back to the car. You're still learning to drive so Grandma gives you pointers before you go always. You're both waiting for Auntie to come back so you can go.

Bang.

Brother why is William here?

I sense his aura.

He's so mad. Undeniably angry.

But there's something else too...

What is that?

TERRANCE!

He attacked Grandma!

Why would he do that?!

You get inside the car, you had helped Grandma get inside, you drive away but hit William. You don't care. You find Rosalyn and tell her what happened as you drive. She's scared. She wants to take Grandma to hospital. Grandma disagrees and wants to go home.

When we arrive, Uncle Ben is there. He informs us that he has gotten several phone calls that let him know that an amber alert has been issued on TV and radio.

How this will end. I know it's not good.

I wish Auntie would stop crying. It's stabbing my heart each time.

You want a fresh start for another day, to try again.

I feel buzzing. The doorbell rings. I feel a presences near by. You came back holding a child's limp body.

Felix?

You're alive?

Of course he is. I can't see his ghost. His ghost would still be tied down to his body if he was deceased. He's unconscious.

We went to the hospital. I followed you from that point everywhere, then I saw William. I was confused.

Then I realised. He wanted to hurt you.

You managed to dodge him. You jumped out, breaking a window and falling to the ground.

...But you didn't fall.

Halfway down to the ground you started to hover and levitate gently down. You were not badly injured. I saw a shadow behind you. A tall creature. It had a dark eerie vibe to it.

"Who are you?" I demanded from the creature.

But it disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Dear Brother.

Why did the man of purple do what he did? He was so kind to me? Why did he treat you so badly?

He thinks you are responsible for killing me.

I don't think you are.

I saw you cry again. Grandma was also crying, you both held red balloons. Finn's favourite colour, there was a sea of red, yellow, purple, blue and green balloons. One for each soul lost.

I know he stuffed their corpses into the suits, trying to hide them.

He's disgusting.

I hate him.

Why did he do this?!

I hate he made Felix, Auntie Rosalyn, Grandma, Uncle Ben and you cry. You were silently crying, Grandma made chocked sounds, like she was holding back a scream. She reached out and held your hand like no tomorrow existed.

I miss Grandpa, he saw me, he passed onto the afterlife, I'm still in limbo, he frowned at me before he vanished to white dust, signalling he had gone to the afterlife.

I'm lonely. I follow you back to your car after you release the balloons and you intend to go home. You lock yourself into the car, you begin furiously tugging at your hair, tears streaming down your redden face, you were screaming with your mouth shut, attempting to destroy the noise. Your eyes were tightly shut. You banged your head against the steering wheel and cried. You felt like you lost a part of yourself.

Brother? Can you feel me?

I'm holding you.

Can you feel me?

I'm hugging you.

Don't worry brother, I did leave the ground.

But I never left your side.

* * *

Dear Brother

I see a little girl at Auntie's house.

Who is she? She disappears into shadows when I approach her. She stays close to Felix, following him as I follow you.

Holly?

No it's not her.

But who is she then? Why is she here?

You were at the park, it began to rain, you were watching Felix and urged him to get under an umbrella with you. Me and this girl were side by side at last. She didn't vanish.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Melody Notte." She answered.

The name sounded awfully familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Then the court date came when you and Felix went. Felix was next to Uncle Ben. You sat alone. I wanted to burn a hole into William.

Make him hurt, because when I look at him, my chest starts hurting, and I cry. Because I feel their pain.

He stabbed them. Did you know that?

He tore into them.

He butchered them.

I feel the strings, the burns, the bleeding wounds, the sore muscles. I even hear their last pleads and screaming cries. It hurts my ears.

"You are also charged with the murder of 8 year old Melody Jade Notte two years, how do you plead?" The judge asked.

The same one. That little girl was also murdered by William. I wondered if she had been in his shadows that night.

Dear Brother

I learnt Melody is actually some how related to us.

Her grandpa is our grandfather's brother.

She's real friendly, she sings sometimes too.

Tonight you had a dream. I woke up, you were crying and screaming. I was buzzing. He was near.

Nightmare.

He was inside your head.

Like he had gotten into mine, he was in yours, invading it, tearing at your sanity, making you sob and wince.

I couldn't get inside your head so I was unaware what was happening. Snatches began to appear. He was killing you.

Then the shadow that appeared at the hospital appeared again in your room. I stared at it terrified, it fazed in and out, like it didn't belong here. It sat next to you, it's long legs extending out. It stroked your forehead reassuringly.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am of the night, some call me death itself, Saviour, Salvation, the Grim Reaper. My name is Nightmarionn however. I'm just here to help your brother Christopher."

"The Grim Reaper?" I asked.

"Yes. I don't belong here however. He stole my powers. I'm struggling to get ahold... Nightmare's a beast at the most. Taking my throne, taking my place, doing my job with no solid regard for anything."

"You know of him?"

"Knew? Lost child, he betrayed me. Stabbed me in the back. I'm just letting him know he can't get away with these sort of things."

* * *

Dear Brother

Nightmarionne held you when you had a nightmare. You held onto him. I don't think you were aware.

I still don't know about him...

He's very strange and peculiar.

Dear Brother

I like it when you sing along to songs like Rock the Casbah and Born to Ride. You look so happy. Felix even joined in.

He is ten years old now. Like how I was. He looks happy despite being touched by tragedy. You're treating him like a little brother.

I'm not jealous nor envying my cousin.

I'm happy he's alive.

I'm happy that he's happy.

I'm happy because you're so happy.

* * *

Dear Brother.

He hurt me.

He really did.

He's a scary black bear.

He's like Freddy but more violent. I'm scared.

I'm scared he'll take me away from you.

You can't save me, I can't save myself.

You can't protect me, he can still get me.

Yet he can't get you.

For some reason. He can't get you.

Terrance? That woman...

That woman you met yesterday at work...

Do you have a crush on her?

Oh my god you do.

You should ask her out! She seems very sweet!

Grandma encourages it too. Your face turns red.

You are crushing on this woman...

Well you are 24 years old...

Maybe a girlfriend will have a positive change on your life?

Go ahead and ask her out.

I'll cheer you from the sidelines. Smiling.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

* * *

I'm shivering cold outside your house, I go inside and see you at the sofa, your wife is next to you, with a blanket draped over her. I like being inside your house, it's nice and cosy. I like her.

Your wife I mean.

She seems really kind. I've seen her giving money to the poor, tipping good waitresses, making people smile, feeding stray kitties.

I like the two kitties you have too.

Sweetheart and Ginger.

They're so cute.

They meow at me, they know I'm here, you asked them what they were mewing about, you think they wanted cuddles.

I wish I could cuddle the kittens.

In fact, I wish there were a lot of people I could cuddle.

Especially... at the funeral...

* * *

Dear Brother,

I saw you staring longingly at the old family portrait taken years before tragedy struck.

You still had your arm in a cast, you seem to be looking down at Felix and Finn who were smiling. Rosalyn and Ben were to the right and you stood next to Grandpa and Grandma.

I remember when Grandma lived with you for a while after Auntie Rosalyn died.

There are always bad people in this Terrance, I wish they didn't break this family apart.

Felix will never have a mother again. She was taken away too soon.

Felix and Ben travelled for a while, you did also, and I followed your steps, being worried I would get lost somewhere in Rome or Paris.

Grandma is much older now, age shows now, but you still love her. I do also even though she can't see me.

* * *

Dear Brother,

I don't quiet know what you did in that room by yourself by your wife, but I heard...

Screaming.

I didn't go in because I was unsure what I should do.

Felix comes by, he's much better now, he has one too many things happen to him, he is now shy of his 23rd birthday. He wants us to go to the beach with his friends.

Your wife irrupts you and Felix to tell you that something is not right.

Terrance was does "I'm late" mean? Why do you look concerned? You're smiling. I'm confused. Felix rattles off something in Greek, I can't understand it. You grab your wife by her shoulders and tell her.

"It's alright."

* * *

Dear Brother.

You're going to be a dad!

I'm the first one to hear this news! I'm so excited! You rush to the phone to tell our family, I predict Grandma will instantly drop anything she is doing to come and see you, Uncle Ben will be happy and Felix will be thrilled.

Does this have anything to do with what your wife said about being "late"?

Soon after, I sense the presences of a third human. It's the baby, despite it's only the length of your finger right now.

So I'm going to be an uncle now I guess?

* * *

Dear Brother

Something isn't right, I sense other.

Nightmare is here. He has returned.

I start screaming warning for you not to sleep but you can't hear me, I panic and cry out for someone to help me.

Nightmarionne appears and holds me like Dad use to. He does have that sort of warm dad like glow. Nightmarionne reminds me you hung up a charm in your room to repel Nightmare.

The next day when you wake up Terrance, Nightmarionne briefly talks to you, you can only see him if Nightmarionne wants you to.

"Chris is here."

"What?! He is?!" You jump startled and begin looking around, I was also startled, but I knew you couldn't see me.

"You can't see him." Nightmarionne speaks, "He is here in this room. He has been by your side all this time.."

"Is he speaking to you?" You asked.

"Yes."

"What is saying now?"

"Nothing." Nightmarionne looked at me, like he wanted me to speak.

"I forgive you Terrance." I spoke the four words I always wanted to say, maybe Nightmarionne could now be my connection to Terrance.

"He said I forgive you Terrance." Nightmarionne repeated.

You bursted into tears, don't be sad! I cried out, I'm still here!

Your wife rushes into the room worried for you, you confront her and tell her you're okay.

* * *

Dear Brother

Pancakes!

I love the smell of pancakes!

I really would like to be able to eat again!

You, your wife, Grandma, Felix and Uncle Ben are at the House of Pancakes. Your wife is now getting a bit fatter, but I know it means the baby is growing inside her!

I sit next to you and Grandma.

You discuss plans for the baby shower, Felix reminds you he has to travel for business to London in two weeks time. Today is his birthday too!

Later, we did arrive at the beach, I got to meet a lot of new people, including Felix's friends;

Michael Schmidt and Jeremy Fitzgerald, I really like them!

However Felix seems sleep deprived. He takes medication at lunch.

Terrance, what is PTSD?

* * *

Dear Brother

What's wrong with Felix?! He won't stop crying! He's holding his head!

"He's having an attack. Felix, you're okay, your Dad is here..." Uncle Ben held him firmly.

Is what PTSD look likes?

It scares me!

There are just somethings I don't understand Terrance.

Things I never have.

Things I never will understand.


End file.
